Studies will be continued on the interactio of lectins such as Wheat Germ Agglutinin and Concanavalin A with intact Raji lymphoid cells and with plasma membranes and intact nuclei. Glycocalicin, a specific platelet surface glycoprotein, will be isolated by affinity chromatography techniques on insolubilized Wheat Germ Agglutinin and insolubilized thrombin and structural parameters will be determined.